


Inventions

by livinonelastigirlspoof



Category: incredibles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinonelastigirlspoof/pseuds/livinonelastigirlspoof
Summary: Helen visits DevTech for something more than just the inventions





	Inventions

“Umm.. yeah I can show up, just give me an hour and I’ll be there” Helen hung up the phone with a smirk on her face. Evelyn had invited her to experience new inventions at DevTech. The inventions always excited Helen , sometimes even the inventor herself. The more Helen tried to hide her feelings, the more she stumbled over her words and made it obvious that something was going on. Every now and then, Helen had fantasized what a future with Evelyn would look like. A normal house, a dog or two and coming home every night to Evelyn. But that was just a daydream.  
Helen’s a super, it’s hard to have a stable relationship with someone you might lose. And even so, what would other people think about the relationship. Helen pushed the thoughts out of her head and got ready to meet Evelyn at DevTech.  
On her way out, Helen checked herself one more time before grabbing her keys. She wanted to impress Evelyn with a sophisticated look instead of just showing up in a super suit. She also grabbed a soft red lipstick in case it got smudged from having a drink or two at the office. She knew Evelyn would most likely offer a glass of Fleur Petrus or any other expensive alcohol.

“Always have to be prepared for something” Helen thought with a smirk.

Helen got into the car and immediately looked at herself in the rear view mirror. “It’s alright, Helen, you look fine, you got this, there is absolutely nothing wrong, just focus on yourself, Try NOT to think about it…”  
The moment Helen turned on the radio, Frank Sinatra’s “I’ve Got You under my Skin” instantly played. Helen groaned in flustered frustration over the song and quickly put the car in reverse. When Helen arrived at the company building, she took one last look before leaving the car for valet. She walked confidently into the lobby, feeling the air conditioning hit her warm face, to be met by Evelyn. Helen noticed how her navy jumpsuit and high heels made her look elegant and lean.  
“Well Hello Miss Helen” Evelyn teased with a playful tone, handing her a pass key to enter all sections of the building. “You look nice” she added as they made their way to the glass elevator. “Thanks, Ev” Helen responded quietly  
“So what’s new with DevTech” Helen asked through, what she thought, was awkward silence. “You know, the usual, communication devices, tracking devices, military gadgets, the works. Well I’ve come up with something a little bit different and quirky but I think it’ll change something.” Evelyn and Helen exited the elevator and used their pass keys to enter the lab. Helen was always amazed with how the lab looked. A mini bar for late night wine chats, a screening room and giant lab tables filled with scribbled blueprints and crumpled up ideas.  
“Do you wear eye glasses, Helen?” Evelyn asked as she grabbed a tiny black box. “Not particularly, but only if I’m reading a novel or the paper” Helen responded as she took her place across the work table from Evelyn. “Why” Helen asked after noticing the tiny black box. “Well that’s exactly what I made” Evelyn said handing the box to Helen.  
“Um, that’s great, Ev, You’re really something” Helen teased as she took the glasses out of the box. “They’re glasses with a built in screen and camera, basically they’re just made for undercover super hero work or maybe even just basic life. They work just like the suit cameras, just a little more discreet. Here let me show you” Evelyn said as she took the glasses out of Helen's hand. She moved closer to Helen, clicked a button on the side of the glasses and placed them on Helen’s face, her hand lingering a little too long on Helen’s cheek.  
Helen’s cheeks and neck instantly turned a dark pink from the closeness of the other women. Her breathing was louder than normal. “Hey, are you alright, Helen?” Evelyn asked as Helen snapped out of her flustered state.  
“I-I’m fine, W-why do you ask” Helen responded quickly, trying to cover up her blushed face. “Well you looked like someone slapped you silly, then took the breath out of you.” Evelyn added with some playful concern in her voice. “Oh please, It’s nothing Ev, besides these glasses are absolutely amazing!” Helen said with excitement only a child could have. “Ah well, it’s nothing compared to most of the other stuff” Evelyn said. “Other stuff?” Helen asked as she lifted the glasses off her face.  
“Oh yeah, there’s some more things I wanted to show you” Evelyn said as wrapped her arm around Helen’s waist and led her to the showcase room. There were more inventions on pedestals, the larger ones took their place in the middle room. Everything was set up like a Warhol exhibit from top to bottom. Evelyn explained each one and their purpose. She also added what she disliked about them.  
As hard as Helen tried to focus on what Evelyn was saying, she got caught up just staring in Awe at the other woman. She noticed her smooth jawline, soft tussled hair, and focused eyes. She just wanted to reach out and tuck a strand behind her ear, just to feel the softness of it. Helen looked down at the invention in front of her to at least pretend that she was listening. Evelyn looked back at Helen and took note on how flushed she looked. They continued through the showcase room, both taking soft glances here and there. A giggle would leave their lips if they looked at each other at the same time. For a moment, they both forgot the outside world and just enjoyed the others presence.  
“Can I ask you something?” Evelyn asked as she broke the silence. “Do you.. do you think that there’s something special between us?” Evelyn said, with a bit of hesitation. The question took Helen a step back and she had to regain her composure. “ Special? Like what exactly?” Helen responded, with an idea of where the question was going. “Well, I feel like there’s a connection between us, like we could work as a team and as companions. I’ve noticed you take a liking to something more than just the inventions and I catch you here and there staring at me like kid on Christmas.”  
Helen felt her face grow hot and groaned “You’ve noticed?” She responded embarrassingly. “Well to answer your question, yes. I think there is something special between us, and I like you a whole lot. You manage to make me feel beautiful and you put up with my talk of justice, and my life as a super. You show concern when I get in dangerous situations and guide me through some rough patches. Plus you listen to my costant blabbering-“  
Before Helen could finish, Evelyn brought her face to hers and kissed her red lips softly but passionately. Helen met Evelyn’s energy and held her arms against her. Both women let go of themselves for a moment. They both had the same emotions and the same feelings towards each other, and now it was finally being expressed. Evelyn pulled back slowly, Helen’s face still in her hands. Helen opened her dream-lidded eyes and stared at Evelyn with tenderness. Helen started giggling softly when she looked at Evelyn.  
“What” Evelyn blurted out, cheeks turning red. “Ev, you just got some of my lipstick smeared on your mouth” Helen responded through the giggles. “Ugh oh my god..” Evelyn responded with embarrassment. “Well now you know what it feels like to be me..” Helen said, bringing Evelyn’s hips close to hers. She knew that they were both on the same level and that they didn’t even need to explain themselves. She was content.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off of some cute stuff I’ve been through but that’s a story for another day


End file.
